1. Field
This relates to a compressor, and in particular, to a rotary compressor capable of supplying refrigerant into a plurality of compression spaces using a single suction passage.
2. Background
In general, refrigerant compressors are used in refrigerators or air conditioners using a vapor compression refrigeration cycle (hereinafter, referred to as ‘refrigeration cycle’). A constant speed type compressor may be driven at a substantially constant speed, while an inverter type compressor may be operated at selectively controlled rotational speeds.
A refrigerant compressor, in which a driving motor and a compression device operated by the driving motor are installed in an inner space of a hermetic casing, is called a hermetic compressor, and may be used in various home and/or commercial applications. A refrigerant compressor, in which the driving motor is separately installed outside the casing, is called an open compressor. Refrigerant compressors may be further classified into a reciprocal type, a scroll type, a rotary type and others based on a mechanism employed for compressing a refrigerant.
The rotary compressor may employ a rolling piston which is eccentrically rotated in a compression space of a cylinder, and a vane, which partitions the compression space of the cylinder into a suction chamber and a discharge chamber. Such a compressor may benefit from an enhanced capacity or a variable capacity.